


Шеф

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [13]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — От тебя пахнет порохом и кровью, — заявляет Хоум спокойно, и Билли усмехается, откладывая нож в сторону, на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не порезаться свежезаточенной кромкой случайно в процессе.
Series: BiHome [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Kudos: 26





	Шеф

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Не заметить, что Хоум странный было бы нормальным для Билли, просто ведь тот относится к данной категории людей на постоянной основе. То есть, да, конечно, большинство жителей не только Нью-Йорка, но и планеты полагало, что Хоумлендер красавчик и милашка, готовый их спасти, а малая — что он долбанный социопат, который однажды разрушит всю планету, но ни те ни другие не в состоянии однозначно и уверенно сказать насколько он странный, ведь не привыкли мыслить этой самой категорией.

Для обычного человека «необычный» равнозначно «безумцу» или даже «поехавшему», но между всеми этими определениями есть некоторая грань, на которой приходится балансировать, если имеешь дело с эмоционально нестабильным супером. За годы это входит в привычку, и Билли даже не думает жаловаться — просто отмечает тот факт, что лидер Семёрки сегодня далеко не такой, как всегда.

Пожалуй, только он действительно понимает какие процессы творятся в мозгу Джона, из-за которых тот не отступает от него ни на шаг, пока они дома.

— От тебя пахнет порохом и кровью, — заявляет Хоум спокойно, и Билли усмехается, откладывая нож в сторону, на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не порезаться свежезаточенной кромкой случайно в процессе.

— А должно бы отбивной и перцем, — хмыкает он, оборачиваясь к замершему позади него суперу, который практически моментально складывает руки за спиной по абсолютно дурацкой привычке. В светлых глазах совершенно детское любопытство, и Джон смотрит на него не иначе как простые смертные на одарённых способностями — как на божество, который творит самую настоящую магию.

Сейчас он уже спокойнее, чем в самом начале, когда они только стали вместе жить. Коди оказался одним из немногих, кому было позволено потешаться над всемогущим отцом, который банально не умел приготовить яичницу.

«Хорошо, что ты чай умеешь заваривать!», — хихикнул тогда пацан, и Джон расплылся в странной улыбке. Искренней, как быстро понял Билли, потому что она была жутковата, не наиграна и плохо узнаваема, как и все эмоции, которые не были отрепетированы у зеркала с полагающимся упорством и прилежанием.

Хорошо, что Коди тогда не перепугался, иначе у них бы ребёнок стал невротиком, нервно вскакивающим по ночам, приснись ему такая улыбочка. Сам Билли, конечно, закалённый, и находит в чужой искренности такое же умиление, как и крыса-мать в мелких «креветочках» своих детёнышей, что совсем не мешает прислушиваться к голосу разума и оценивать действия и жесты Джона рационально.

Сейчас Джон куда спокойнее, но в нём всё равно появляется что-то детское, трепетное, когда он скидывает брови, глядя за тем, как Билли орудует ножом. Словно тот фокусник, овладевшим особой суперсилой, недостижимой, неуловимой и, разумеется, недоступной простым смертным по мнению их лидера.

— Может тебе на кулинарные курсы? — хмыкает Билли, но, встретившись глазами с Джоном прикусывает свой блядский язык. Да, стоило подумать прежде чем предлагать, тем более что он получает совершенно однозначный взгляд обиженного ребёнка, который абсолютно не вяжется с мрачным образом супергероя в домашних условиях. — А, чёрт, не подумал.

— О том, что меня узнают или о том, что мне интереснее смотреть как готовишь ты и для меня? — уточняет Хоум спокойно, и Билли может точно сказать насколько собраннее тот сейчас становится по сравнению с какой-то минутой назад.

У него в голове целая карта и таблица выражений лиц, а интуиция всегда верно подсказывает, что именно чувствует сейчас папочка-супер и чувствует ли хоть что-то вообще.

— Об всём, — отмахивается Билли, беря в руки нож и снова принимаясь нарезать салат уверенными безошибочно-точными движениями.

Привычка возится с оружием и тут даёт о себе знать — острое лезвие двигается быстро, словно у профессионального шефа, отстукивает свой, особенный ритм, и Билли чувствует как подбородок мягко прижимается к его плечу, а через него заглядывает Джон, не отрываясь.

— Но почему кровь и порох? — вопрос, с которого они начали, конечно, первым всплывает в голове.

— От майки несёт, — спокойный голос заставляет вздрогнуть. Чёрт, а он забыл закинуть её в стирку раздеваясь едва вернулся с последнего дела, и не удивительно, что привыкший разбираться и с тем и с другим Хоум чует обе основные составляющие его рабочего процесса. — Билли…

В интонациях появляется нечто необычное, странное, но стоит только обернуться, как Билли жалеет вообще о том, что заглянул в голубые глаза. От Джона там ничего не осталось — он не удивится, если там сейчас правит максимально социопатичный Хоумлендер, потому что тема, о которой им предстоит разговаривать слишком личная, а эмоции, что испытывает супер слишком острые, так что он всё чаще пытается спрятаться за маской лидера Семёрки от них.

— Чего тебе, солнышко? — хмыкает он, возвращаясь к шинковке, и, делая вид, что не заметил боли на дне глаз, не увидел затаённой ярости и не почувствовал слабого отклика отчаяния.

На сей раз молчание становится ещё и тревожным, лишённым уюта, но Билли верит — если не обращать на это внимание, то всё рассосётся. Тем более, что он всегда может выплеснуть часть сил на отбивную, прежде, чем окунуть её во взбитое яйцо и панировочные сухари крупной фракции.

Шипение мяса и мгновенно будоражащий аппетит запах почти заставляют его забыть о том, что тут что-то было не так, но Хоум всё ещё молчит, и теперь Билли полагает, что ему стоило обезвредить эту бомбу прежде, чем та решит рвануть.

Вот бы руки не тряслись и голос не дрожал, и совсем было бы отлично, но на сей раз не до хорошего, так что есть, с тем и работать.

— Ты ещё не видел как Френчи готовит, — слова получаются слишком колкие и невпопад, но Хоум поджимает губы, чуть поднимает подбородок, будто стоит на присяге, и смотрит на него снизу вверх, что получается херово из-за разницы в росте. — Вот уже кто на кухне бог. Настоящий, блять, гений того что и из чего можно приготовить — во всех смыслах, между прочим! И даже если у тебя на кухне нет практически нихрена Френчи способен с одинаковой охуенностью и ужин забабахать, и бомбу.

Он давит на больное — после того, как Хоум пересёкся с его друзьями они остались в очень холодных отношениях друг к другу. Со всеми, кроме Френчи — единственным, кому удалось увидеть в Хоумлендере то, кого когда-то разглядел Билли, и ради кого он вообще на всё это подписался.

Джона.

— Будь осторожнее на работе, — наконец, выдаёт Хоум, и Билли замирает, хмурясь и глядя на него в изумлении, но тот добивает его добавляя, — я волнуюсь.

Джон аккуратно берёт двузубую вилку и переворачивает шипяший стейк, хотя, признаться, Билли уверен, что тот даже руками это может сделать не боясь обжечься, но именно в таких приблудах Джон явно находит особенное фетишистское удовольствие. То самое, которое заставляет разливать пиво в исключительно высокие бокалы, а бурбон — в низкие.

«Ты мог попросить что угодно, потребовать и приказать», — нежность топит Билли изнутри и он прикусывает губу даже не представляя как её можно выразить адекватно, так, чтобы тот понял верно, что так и поступают обычные люди.

Говорят.

— Я горжусь тобой, — наконец, добавляет Билли, стараясь не делать из этого какого-то особенного открытия и с привычной насмешливой улыбкой глядит на Джона.

Тот оборачивается молниеносно, словно в надежде успеть распознать мимику его лица, убедиться в том, что ему не показалось, и Билли повторят спокойно, поправляя дурацкий фартук, купленный в подарок Хоумом, и подходя к плите ближе, чтобы проконтролировать готовность стейка:

— Правда, без шуток.

Им не нужно объяснять друг другу почему — это понятно без слов. Великий Хоумлендер уступил желанию Джона сохранить покой и равновесие, да ещё и признал право Билли распоряжаться собой так, как ему вздумается. Всего полгода назад из-за этого была бы отчаянная ссора и грандиозный скандал, ведь Билли привык рисковать собой, а Хоум просто не в состоянии его отпустить.

И сейчас — тоже, однако самоконтроль оказался сильнее желаний, а понимание чужих потребностей и умение им уступать вне зависимости от того что хочется самому так и вовсе невиданный прогресс.

Лицо Джона искажается так, что Билли становится совсем плевать на то, что там со отбивной ведь разумеется, очевидно, что он нужен сейчас здесь больше, и потому, он прижимает к себе Джона покрепче, надеясь дать хотя бы минимальное чувство защищённости.

Как удивительно — настолько неуязвимый снаружи, насколько он может оказаться раним внутри. Нужно только потратить пару лет и добраться до того маленького мальчика, который так и не сумел выйти из своей лаборатории. Иногда Билли жалеет, что в тот момент его не было рядом, чтобы раскрошить черепа извергам, которые сделали это с маленьким ребёнком — или хотя бы стать частью его мира. Компанией, которая никуда не исчезнет.

«Хорошо, что я могу сделать это сейчас», — проносится у него в голове и н сжимает руки покрепче прижимая к себе внезапно ставшего мягким и податливым супергероя.

Джон вздрагивает едва ощутимо, но расслабляется довольно быстро, и, поворачиваясь, снимает отбивную с огня голыми руками, поясняя:

— Чуть не пригорела.

— Да и плевать, — хмыкает Билли, прижимаясь к нему со спины, проводя кончиком носа по шее и чувствительной коже за ухом. — Постоишь со мной, пока я готовлю?

— Я и так всегда тут, — фыркает Хоум, качая головой, — как незаменимый кухонный инвентарь.

— Скорее как ученик шефа, — не соглашается с ассоциацией Билли, — например, я могу поручить тебе самому готовить эти отбивные. Ты же видел процесс, так?

Тело под его руками каменеет, но Билли улыбается. Он точно знает — Джон согласится, нужно только правильно это подать. И проконтролировать, чтобы кое-кто не спалил кухню, как в прошлый раз, когда они тут развлекались с Коди.

— А тебе что, лень возится самому? — хмыкает Джон, и заглядывает ему в глаза, полуобернувшись. Детский восторг. Искренняя улыбка. Недоверие. Счастье. Ожидание подвоха.

«Как же всё-таки много всего ты ощущаешь, и насколько просто тебя порадовать», — думает Билли, касаясь губами его щеки у самого чувствительного уголка губ, и замечает насмешливо:

— А тебе?

Несколько лет назад такая нежность была для них невозможна. Билли не хотел даже прикасаться к человеку, вручившему контроль над собой в его руки только ради того, чтобы хоть что-то чувствовать. Теперь Билли уверен — если он умрёт на очередном задании, то Хоумлендер не лишится своих эмоций, он справится с ними. Как и с Коди, который, похоже, привык к тому, насколько странная и ёбнутая у него всё-таки семья.

— Лентяй, — фыркает Джон наигранно-неодобрительно и с невероятной аккуратностью опускает отбитое мясо в яйцо, перемешанное вилкой с солью и специями.

— Настоящий шеф координирует чужие действия, — не соглашается с ним Билли, и командует, — в панировочные сухари, и на средний огонь! И чур не просвечивать отбивную на предмет готовности!

— Да шеф, есть шеф, — хмыкает Джон, привычно подчиняясь, и обмакивает мясо в панировку, стараясь сделать всё настолько аккуратно, насколько может, прежде, чем отправить его на сковороду.

Пускай это даже игра, но он принимает её правила без единого вопроса, и сейчас между ними нечто большее, чем когда-либо.

Больше, чем когда-то было с Беккой, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж?

Но складки образующиеся на светлых щеках от улыбки, голубые светящиеся восторгом глаза, и короткие прикосновения между ними дают новоявленному шефу понять — его работа здесь почти что завершена.

Джону остался всего шаг.

Один единственный шаг, чтобы, наконец, преодолеть пропасть.

И Билли в предвкушении от возможности так скоро увидеть результат многолетней работы.


End file.
